College Days
by Rishka Derevko
Summary: Just a story about an alternative meeting between Jack and Irina. It's set in a modern setting. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias and I never will. But if I did oh the possibilities.**

**A/N: Jack and Irina are college students in this day and age. **

**College Days**

"Just go talk to her." Arvin said nudging Jack in the side.

"No. What would I say? Besides, no woman like that would want to be with a guy like me anyways." Jack retorted his eyes focused on the gorgeous brunette sitting across the library.

"Come on Jack. Give yourself some credit, you're a good guy, handsome, icy at times but a really good guy." Arvin smiled.

"I worry about you sometimes."

"Come on Jack. Be brave. At least go sit over there maybe she will initiate."

"Will you shut up if I do?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Jack sighs picking up his Calculus book and heading over to the table where she was sitting.

He cleared his throat and she looked up at him her face unreadable.

"Excuse me is this seat taken." He squeaked, his voice going up an octave.

"No." She said simply turning her attention back to her book.

Jack sat down and opened his book looking over the math problem he had just finished. He wanted to say something so bad but he didn't know what. He had never been at a loss for words but it was something about her that made his mouth go dry.

"Do you know how to use trig identities?" he whispered.

"Sure. Do you need some help?" she asked.

"Yes please, I've been working on this one for an hour and I just can't seem to get it."

"Let me take a look," she said standing and sitting back down in the seat next to him.

She didn't notice the shiver that ran down his body when she brushed his hand.

"This is an easy one. May I see your pencil." She asked.

After a minute she had completed the problem and Jack pretended he just now understood.

"Thank so much. I really appreciate all your help. My name is Jack by the way. Jack Bristow." Jack smiled as he gathered his books to go an hour later.

"No problem Jack. You're a fast learner." She smiled also gathering her bags.

She waved goodbye and began to walk away.

"Wait. Are you going to walk alone?" Jack called out.

"Yes. I walk alone all the time."

"Please. Allow me to walk you home. It's dark out." Jack offered.

"Thank you. You're such a gentleman." She smiled.

He took her book bag and slung it over his shoulder. Arvin gave him a thumbs up as he passed.

They exited the library and entered the cold fall air. Jack shivered slightly and she chuckled next to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you cold?" she laughed.

"Yes, it's 20 degrees out here. Aren't you cold?"

"Not really. I'm used to the cold weather." She smiled.

It was then he noticed the light hoodie that she was wearing.

"What are you, Russian or something?" he laughed.

"Yes actually. I am." She answered.

He stopped in his tracks to look at her again. Her hair fell around her shoulders, framing her face. Her eyes were an intoxicating brown, like none he had seen before. He began to blush when he realized he was staring.

"You don't have an accent." He pointed out.

"I can turn it on and off." She said with a heavy Russian accent.

Jack just smiled.

"What year are you?" She asked.

"Junior. And you?"

"Junior. I transferred here for the fall."

"Where did you go before you came here?"

"Texas Tech. But I've always wanted to go here."

"Why? What intrigued you about UCLA?"

"I've always been fascinated with California."

"How much of it have you been able to see?"

"Not much. I'm not that familiar with the city."

"Let me take you on a tour this weekend."

"I just met you. How do I know you're not a psychopath?"

"Would a psychopath walk you home?"

"I guess not."

"It was nice meeting you." Jack smiled.

"Likewise. Goodnight." She smiled.

She unlocked her door and was about to close the door when she noticed Jack was still standing there.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it." She said smiling then closing the door.

He stared at the door in shock. He turned unsure what to make of the brunette. As he walked back to his apartment on the other side of campus he couldn't help but wonder what the exotic beauties name could be.

Ten minutes later Jack entered his apartment to find his friends waiting for him expectantly.

"So how did it go?" Arvin asked.

"Did you get her number?" William asked.

"No. I didn't even get her name." Jack answered rejected.

"Tough break dude. She wasn't the girl for you anyways." Arvin said patting him on the back and handing him a beer


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

"Why are we going to watch the soccer team practice?" Jack asked.

"Because Emily is playing this semester and I told her I would come. Plus she says she wants us to meet her friend." Arvin answered.

Jack and Arvin joined the rest of the spectators watching the girls practice. Arvin immediately spotted Emily on the field.

"Woo! Go Emily!" Arvin yelled.

Emily laughed and nudged her friend who was standing next to her. The girl turned to look where Emily was pointing. A smile played on her lips.

In the stands Jack's breath caught in his throat.

"I bet your glad I brought you here now." Arvin teased.

Jack couldn't speak he was too entranced watching the brunette pull her hair back in a messy ponytail.

The practice started and Emily and the brunette showed flawless teamwork scoring over and over.

"She's smart and athletic. Just your type of girl." Arvin pointed out.

Jack just watched her play.

Once practice was over Arvin and Jack stood outside the locker room waiting for Emily. A smile spread across Jack's lips as the brunette followed Emily over to them.

"Hey baby." Arvin smiled kissing Emily on the forehead.

"Hi," she said kissing him on the lips "Good to see you Jack." she smiled.

"I share your sentiment," Jack answered "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, where are my manners Jack, Arvin this is my friend Irina. Irina this is Arvin and his friend Jack." Emily introduced.

"Nice to see you again as well. . . . Irina." Jack smiled.

"Likewise." She answered smiling slightly.

"I bet you're hungry, how about we go get something to eat." Arvin offered.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Emily smiled.

"Sounds great." Jack and Irina said simultaneously.

Arvin and Emily exchanged smiles.

**At the diner**

"Ok, I have four double cheeseburgers and fries. Two lemonades and two Pepsi's." the waiter said.

They nodded and he left their table. Arvin and Emily were sitting on one side of the booth with Jack and Irina on the other.

"You didn't strike me as a cheeseburger girl." Jack stated.

"Why? Did you expect me to eat salads or something?"

"No, it's just so American."

"What are you saying? Since I'm from Russia I shouldn't like American food."

"No, it's just. . . I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying." Jack said chastised.

"Irina be nice." Emily warned.

Irina laughed and patted Jack's hand.

"I'm only joking." Irina laughed.

Jack turned to look at her intrigued. When their eyes met he noticed her intake of breath. She quickly looked away and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. By this time their order arrived.

"So Jack. How's the Calculus work going?" Arvin asked.

"You know I already know how to do that st. . ." he froze realizing what he had said.

He turned to see Irina's reaction, She wasn't surprised.

"I knew you were only trying to start up a conversation." Irina smiled.

"How did you know?"

"You had already worked it out on the sheet of paper you gave me."

Jack reddened at his stupidity. Emily and Arvin laughed.

"So are you boys excited about the party tonight." Emily asked.

"What party?" Jack asked taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"I'm throwing a small get together with some of my friends. All of you are invited." Irina smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. What time?"

"Nine."

"I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

**That night at Irina's apartment**

"Did you empty the bottle onto yourself?" Arvin joked fanning at his friend.

"Is it really that strong?" Jack said smelling himself for the fifth time that night.

"Jack calm down. It's just a party."

"I'm just nervous. I want to make a good impression." Jack said fixing the sleeves of his shirt.

Arvin shook his head then knocked on the door. Irina answered the door a smile on her face.

"Hey you two. I was wondering when you would get here." She said hugging Arvin and Jack.

She closed the door behind them and motioned for them to follow her into the living room.

"Jack you smell great." She smiled before joining the rest of the party.

Jack looked around the room immediately feeling uncomfortable since everyone was already paired up. Arvin had joined Irina on the dance floor and he looked for someone he knew. He began to feel even more uncomfortable when he noticed the stares he was receiving from the female patrons. A fiery red head walked over to him a smile on her lips.

"Hi, I'm Vivien. My horoscope said I would meet a tall dark haired stranger. I guess you're him." She smiled.

"I don't think so." He said clearing his throat.

"How will you know unless you give it a shot. Come on let's dance." She said dragging him onto the dance floor.

"I really don't dance." He said.

"I'll teach you." She said putting his hands on her hip and attempting to jump in his arms.

"I'm sorry. This isn't me." Jack said pushing her away politely.

She huffed then walked back over to her group. Jack sighed and sat down on the empty armchair. He held his head in his hands. Someone cleared their throat and he looked up to see Irina standing there with a cup in her hand.

"I thought you could use this." She said handing him a drink.

"Thanks." He said smelling it first before taking a sip.

"You want to go talk?" she smiled.

He nodded and thankfully stepped outside with her.

"Not the partying type." She smiled.

"Not really." He said taking a sip of the drink.

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"You just struck me as the partying type."

"No. I'm more of a studier."

"Me too, put I like to let loose every once in awhile."

"I can see that." He said.

She laughed and took the cup from him taking a drink. He took a good look at her for the first time that night. She was wearing pair of skinny jeans, a red shirt with a black vest and red Converses. She caught him staring and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. Come on let's dance." She said pulling him back into her apartment.

"I don't dance."

"I'll teach you." She smiled. She went over to the DJ and he began playing a fast Latin beat.

She walked back over to him and took her hands in his.

"Ok. Start with your left foot and its one, two, three, four, spin. Got it." Irina smiled.

"I think so." Jack replied.

Irina smiled and they began dancing. All of a sudden Jack began an elaborate rumba, Irina followed his lead keeping in perfect sync with him. As the music faded away he dipped her with ease a smile on his face.

"I thought you didn't dance." She smiled as he lifted her back up.

"I don't." he smiled.

He spent the next few minutes talking and learning more about Irina. They danced a little bit more and stepped outside again.

"Jack, my buddy." Arvin said slinging his arms around Jack's shoulder.

"Arvin I think it's time to go." Jack laughed helping his friend stand.

"Yeah. I think so. I'm not feeling too good."Arvin admitted turning green a little.

"It was nice seeing you again Irina." Jack said leading Arvin away.

"The pleasure is all mine. We're still on for that tour this weekend right." Irina yelled after him.

"Definitely. 9 a.m."

"Until then." Irina smiled reentering her party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday at 9 a.m**

Jack knocked on Irina's door readjusting his collar to cover his ears.

"Right on time." Irina smiled opening the door.

"I try."

"Come on in. I have to get my coat." She smiled reentering her apartment.

Her apartment was much bigger than his, sporting a full kitchen complete with bar and an immense living room.

"Pretty good for five hundred a month huh." Irina smiled pulling on her coat.

"Much better than mine and I pay six fifty." Jack smiled.

"So where will my tour begin."

"The Java Lounge. They brew an excellent cup of coffee."

"Sounds good let's go."

**At The Java Lounge**

"This is fantastic. I'm not much of a coffee drinker but this is excellent." Irina said sipping her coffee again.

"Told you. So you've never been here before?"

"Never."

"That's odd. This is Emily's favorite hangout spot."

"Well she has been a bit busy with Arvin lately."

Jack laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

"So how do you like the city so far?" Jack asked.

"It's beautiful in every way imaginable. It has outward and inner beauty. I love it here." Irina smiled.

They sat for a moment in contented silence.

"Did you bring your bathing suit like I told you?" Jack said standing and extending his arm.

"Yes."

"Good, because we are headed to Venice Beach." Jack smiled.

**At the beach**

They stepped out of Jack's car and Irina immediately stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"This is amazing!" Irina smiles in delight.

"Hey you two. I thought you would never get here." Emily's voice said behind them.

Irina turned to see her Emily and Arvin walking over to them.

"Jack, Irina great to see you again." Arvin smiled giving his friend a sly wink.

"Come on Irina, let's get changed." Emily said taking her friends hand.

Ten minutes later they all met up outside of a novelty shop. Irina and Emily were looking over the necklaces and didn't hear the guys come up behind them.

"Boo." Arvin teased hugging Emily from behind.

"See something you like." Jack asked moving to stand on the other side of Irina.

"I love this necklace." Irina said pointing to a white shell necklace on display.

"Excuse me sir," Jack addressed the man that owned the shop "Can it get the white shell necklace there."

"Will you get two?" Irina asked.

"Make it two." Jack said in reply.

He paid the man and handed both of the necklaces to Irina.

"One of them is for you. I wanted us to have matching necklaces so we would always remember this day." She said giving him one of the necklaces.

He placed his around his neck them helped her put on her own. It wasn't until then that he noticed what she was wearing. She had on a red camouflage bikini with a red sarong tied around her waist. Little did she know she was doing the same to him. He was wearing white swimtrunks with a blue stripe going up the side, and a blue tank top.

"Come on lets hit the beach." Arvin said trying to give his friend some alone time.

Jack took off his tank top revealing a perfectly chiseled chest, amazing six pack abs, and the V. Irina couldn't help but stare at this picture of perfection in front of her.

"You ready." Jack smiled.

"Yeah." Irina smiled following him.

Soon they were splashing in the waves. Jack lifted Irina up onto his shoulders allowing her and Emily to pretend fight.

"Race you to the end of the pier and back." Arvin said punching Jack.

"Bring it." Jack said.

"On your mark." Emily yelled.

"Get set." Irina yelled.

"GO!" they both said in unison.

The guys took off their bodies cutting through the water. Jack edged out the victory by an arm.

"No fair you're way taller so your reach is longer." Arvin whined.

"Whining doesn't become of you Arvin." Jack laughed.

Arvin splashed him, also splashing Irina in the process. A splash fight ensued. By the end all the participants were a little winded.

"We should head back. I want to show you more of the city." Jack said as he started to swim back.

"Ok. Race you." Irina said as she swam past.

"Wait for us." Arvin and Emily said following them.

Once all of them were dried off they met back up at Jack's car.

"Where to next?" Irina asked eagerly.

"A theme park."

"With rollercoasters?"

"Yeah." "Oh." Irina replied tensing slightly.

**At the theme park**

They stood in line for the coaster. The entire time Irina had been oddly quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a confession. I have never ridden a rollercoaster." Irina admitted.

"You're kidding." Emily said looking over at her friend.

"It's fun. Don't worry, you can hold my hand if you want." Jack smiled.

Irina smiled back, at that moment the coaster pulled back into the station.

"I'm beginning to regret being so close to the front." Jack whispered to Arvin.

Irina sat down in the car and allowed Jack to help her fix the belt and bar into place. As the brakes released and the coaster started up the click hill, Irina grabbed Jack's hand intertwining their fingers.

"You'll be fine. I'm right here." Jack said patting her hand reassuring.

Her vise grip didn't release. The coaster reached the top of the hill and began to tip over. Irina's breath caught in her throat and her grip tightened even more.

"Jack." She whimpered as the coaster began to plunge.

Soon her terrified scream filled the air. The coaster leveled out and shot back up another hill. This time the resulting scream was one of joy. Irina let go of Jack's hand and waved her hands in the air with the other riders. By the time the ride ended Irina's hair was whipped around her face and her cheeks were flushed from laughter.

"That was great." Irina said excited as they exited the coaster.

"Another roller coaster fanatic is born." Jack teased.

Irina practically dragged him onto the other coasters. Emily and Arvin slipped off for some alone time. After riding what felt like every coaster in the park, Irina turned to Jack her smile dazzling him.

"I'm starving." She smiled up at him.

"Me too. Tell you what. Lunch is on me." Jack smiled slinging his arm around her shoulder.

They walked over to the nearest pizza joint. Emily and Arvin were already there more content with making out than eating their pizza.

"Get a room you two." Jack said walking over to them.

"Shutup Jack. Jealous." Arvin teased.

"If that's what you need to believe." Jack retorted.

"You two look pretty chummy. Is there something you need to tell us?" Emily asked pointing to Jack's arm around Irina's shoulder.

"No." Irina replied throwing Emily and evil glare.

Jack laughed and he and Irina went to order their pizza.

"What topping do you want?" Jack asked.

"Pepperoni, onions, and mushrooms please." Irina answered.

Jack laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" Irina asked.

"I eat the same thing on my pizza."

They ordered the pizza and sat back down. Irina insisted on getting their drinks.

"You like her don't you." Emily asked.

"Yeah. She's smart, fun, and we like the same kind of pizza." Jack replied watching Irina as she filled up their cups.

"You should ask her out. I know she would say yes." Emily said.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"Because she's been talking about you nonstop since you two met."

Before Jack could reply he heard a wolf whistle from behind them.

"I knew it was a good idea to come here today." A blonde haired man said as he approached Irina.

Irina visibly tensed, and Jack just stared at the man.

"Excuse me." Irina said politely.

The man stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going beautiful." He smiled.

Irina walked around him and back over to their table, the man followed her. She sat down the cups. He reached for her shoulder, but before Jack could react Irina spun, and pinned the man's arm behind his back.

"Leave me alone." She said her voice dangerous, her grip unrelenting.

"Ok. Ok. Sorry lady geez." The man said rubbing his arm when she released him.

Arvin and Jack stared at her as she sat down calmly and took a sip of her soda.

"What was that?" Jack asked astounded.

"I'm a thirteenth degree black belt in Tai Qwan Do, and I study Brazilian jujitsu." Irina said nonchalant.

Arvin just stared. Emily smiled.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime. Like on a date." Jack asked.

Irina almost choked on her pizza.

"What?" she said taking another sip of her drink.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Jack smiled.

"I'd like that." Irina said trying to hide the redness in her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A week later**

"Once again did you empty the bottle onto yourself." Arvin asked fanning at Jack.

"I may have overdid it a little. It's just Irina is so great." Jack said breathlessly.

"It's just your first date. Calm down."

"I should be leaving. Do I look ok?" Jack said fixing his tie.

"I still think a two piece suit is a little over the top."

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

When Jack reached Irina's apartment, it was Emily that answered the door.

"Hi Emily, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Helping Irina with her hair, she'll be out in a minute." She said ushering him in.

"Do I look ok? Is the vest too much?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"You look amazing." Emily smiled reassuring him.

"Irina. Jack's here!" Emily called.

"I'm ready." Irina said walking out of her bedroom.

She was wearing a flowing black haltertop dress. The strappy black stilettos she was wearing only added to her already 6 foot frame. Jack cleared his throat nervously, she was gorgeous. She took in his appearance. He was wearing a black suit, vest and tie. His hair was combed to the back and the back flared out. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands through it.

"You look so beautiful." He smiled taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." She smiled blushing slightly.

"I'll lock your door on my way out." Emily smiled at them.

They waved goodbye to her and Jack escorted her to his car.

**At the French restaurant**

"You look amazing." Jack said smiling across the table at her.

Her cheeks reddened and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Years later he would still remember the first time he saw her do that. The waiter came and Jack ordered in fluent French.

"Showing off Jack." She said taking a sip of her wine.

"A little." He smiled back.

They talked over dinner, sharing childhood stories and embarrassing moments.

"So there I was covered in mud walking through Macy's department store, grunting like a caveman." Jack laughed.

"Then what happened?" Irina asked fascinated.

"What do you think? I was dragged out for potential risk to their merchandise. Needless to say that was the last time I played truth or dare with those guys."

Irina laughter rang like music in his ears.

"Would mademoiselle like dessert? The crème brulee is divine." The waiter announced on his return.

"I do love crème brulee." She smiled over at Jack.

"We'll share." He smiled back.

A few minutes later the waiter brought out the dessert and finished caramelizing the sugar in front of them. Jack picked up his spoon and dipped into the custard, holding it out to Irina. She closed her eyes as she ate, Jack felt that she let the spoon slide from her mouth a little slower than necessary. She returned the favor feeding him a spoonful of custard.

"Delicious." He smiled.

They just stared at each other before Jack smiled sweetly, and kissed her hand.

Jack paid for the check and they left the restaurant headed back to their apartments.

**At Irina's apartment**

He walked with her back to her door.

"I had an amazing time." She smiled turning to face him.

"As did I." he said stepping closer to her hesitantly.

Her eyes flitted down to his lips, then back up to him.

He leaned in closer and put his right hand in the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips gently brushed hers. Her hand rested against his chest as she lifted her chin to meet his lips again. She had never been kissed like this before, his lips were soft against hers, still tasting slightly of sugar. He broke the kiss and brought his left hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight." He smiled down at her.

"Goodnight." She replied.

He kissed her one final time then walked to his car. Irina stepped into her apartment and collapsed against the door. Jack Bristow was amazing.

After that first date, Jack and Irina spent as much time together as possible. The murmurs about them around campus had started to spread. The two hottest people on campus were dating each other. Irina brought up the rumors one night while she lay in Jack's arms watching a movie.

"I understand them saying you're hot, but me?" he questioned.

"How many times do I have to tell you you're incredibly sexy." She said sitting up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry, I never saw myself as hot."

"But you are. You're incredibly handsome." She said lightly stroking her hand through his hair.

He smiled and kissed her full on the lips.

"I love you." He smiled, it had only been two months but he knew he loved her. He had never felt like this about someone before.

"I love you too." She smiled kissing him again, trying to convey to him how she felt.

The kiss deepened and her hands ran down his chest seductively. A shiver ran down his spine and he began kissing her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point. She moaned and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. The tenderly helped each other out of their clothes until they were in nothing but their underwear.

"Irina wait." He said gently pushing her away.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"There's something I need to tell you. I'm . . . a virgin."

Irina laughed and kissed him again.

"So am I." she smiled.

They kissed again before Jack rolled them over to lay on top of her. He began kissing his way down her body and gently removed her underwear. He kissed her core, and she gasped. He began to explore her, using his tongue and teeth listening for what turned her on, she was at the brink when she pulled him back up to kiss him. She lead him toward her entrance as he surged inside. Her body tensed at the pain, and he stilled.

"Breathe with me." He whispered as he began breathing slowly in and out. Irina followed suit and once her breath evened, he slowly pulled out then thrust back into her.

Both of them groaned at the wave of intense pleasure that washed over them.

"Jack." She gasped locking her heels behind his back, and lifting herself up to meet his thrusts.

They soon found their own rhythm, matching each other's pace, kissing in between thrusts. After a while she felt an unfamiliar pressure in her stomach and she could no longer control her breathing. Then she shattered in his arms her muscles clenching around him making him orgasm, a guttural groan escaping his lips as she milked him. He collapsed on top of her, his breath erratic, little tremors of pleasure shooting down his spine. She kissed his damp hair and ran a hand through her own. He lifted his head and kissed her gently.

"I love you so much." He managed to say even though his breath was still ragged.

"I love you too." She said back.

They kissed again, and in that moment they knew that they would be together forever.

**Fin**


End file.
